Forum:DLC's... Offline?
So I've been wanting to download all the DLC,s for a wjhile now but have one major issue... Downloading them involves getting on XBOX live, which involves moving my XBOX to my mom's house, then moving a bunch of heavy furniture and doing other not fun stuff too hook it up to the internet. If I was to download them, there would be no way I could get BACK online. Getting online would be just to download them. So my question is this: can you play the DLC's offline? Please help me. I don't want to waste thirt dollars if I can never play these again. Gunslinga 20:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Yep, you can play all three offline. I-Am-Borderlands 20:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The first 2 dlc's are will be available to buy on disc around April 9th, im waiting till then, i hope they decide to put the 3rd on disc too 20:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I've heard some people say you cant take them with you though... something about registering to your hard drive. But that's okay. Thanks guys!! Gunslinga 20:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga lol the discs have the content and if you cant take the discs how you going to get the content,u cant register content to your harddrive from the shop, it'll be like the shivering isles content for oblivion im sure.. 21:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Well i mean, according to some people on other borderlands forumns, they make it so you can only play the DLC on your hard drive... to prevent copying the data, piracy issues. Also my friend has a playstation and he said when he couldnt get online, he couldnt play Knoxx. I just wanted to make sure it was different for XBOX. Gunslinga 21:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga thats usually the case with dlc on discs, u put it in xbox , it downloads it to your harddrive then you stick the borderlands disc in and away u go and about the iracy, whats stopping someone from downloading it to harddrive then lending disc to hundreds of friends?? , also you should be able to play DLC offline, maybe different for ps3??? i dont know but for xbox im sure you can 21:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I just downloaded Knoxx using my Gamer Profile and my HD plugged into my roomates x-box (since his was in the living room plugged into the internet). But when I put my HD back on my console it won't let me play Knoxx offline. I've done some forum searching and the best I can figure is that I need to do a license transfer to my console. However, I already tried deleting the game, and then using MY console this time, I downloaded the add-on again. (I figured this would update the licensing). But I still am not able to play it offline. And again, if I'm using x-box live it works just fine, but when I try offline it claims that my "data is corrupt". Any advise? Can anyone actually verify that you can play Knoxx offline? Should I do the license transfer? SweatyFantana November 23, 2010